Return to Flesh and Bone
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Mac and Molly go bac in time to stop from becoming the Metalikats -complete-
1. Prolouge

Mac and Molly Mange, a.k.a The Metalikats.

Once two regular cat people in Megakat City who lived a life of crime.

Sadly their life of crime caught up to them and they were in turn sent to Alkatraz. Megakat Cities maximum security jail. They did have a chance for parole, yet in went up in smoke thanks to deputy mayor Briggs.

This married couple of crime attempted to escape the prison, yet this ended in utter disaster when the little boat they were escaping in got hit by a big boat.

Luckly their bodies, destrioed beyond repair washed up on the sore of the old scientist, Professor Hackle who put their minds into the bodies of his two robots he had.

Thus the Metalikats were born. They were stornger, faster, almost invisable with their new robot bodies.

Yet being super powerful robots did have its flaws.

They could no longer eat their favorite meals, no longer enjoy a fun day at the beach, plus more love making.

The last one hurt Molly the most believe it or not. Deep down she had secretly wanted kids. Her original plan was for she and Mac to scrore some huge bucks out of a big job, leave Megakat city and settle down in some fancy forgein country. Like in those old crime/romance movies.

Of when your a living hunk of metal with no reproductive orgains, it's totally impossible.

Or is it? Is their a way that Mac and Molly could return to ther old, flesh and bone selves?

Apparently their was. This is the story of how the Metalikats went back to being just kats.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	2. Plan

Are story beging in an old, abandon building.

It was in one of the more run down parts of Megakat city.

The kind of place where a bunch of busted, crumbling builds were all around.

Along with the only people living there being homless hobos, or cheap thugs that would mug you if you walked down the streets alone.

Well those and two certain robot kats.

Anyway Mac and Molly had just managed to rob a bank and sucessfully escape the Enforcers, and the Swat Kats.

"Geez Molly," Mac said tossing a bag of loot onto the table in the living room of where they lived. "We just barley got out of there before the fuzz caught us,"

Mac turned on the TV. The show playing was some mussy famiy sitcom show. The two kats on the TV were with their kid at the park, playing and being a happy family.

"THink we got a good haul Molly?" Mac asked

Molly just looked at the money.

"What wrong hun?" Mac asked

"Mac, I've been thinking," Molly said "What's the point of doing this anymore?"

"Say what?" Mac said

"Mac," Mollly began "Look at us, were living tin cans! We can't eat, we can't go to some place nice, we can't buy clothes."

"Why dose any of that matter?" Mac said "We can still.."

"We can't have kids!" Molly cried

Mac then rembered that time so long ago. When Mac and Molly were still human, they had talked about having a kid. First they'd pull off that big job, eave the country and live the good life in some foreign place.

"Molly I..."

"I can't even cry Mac," Molly said making a said face "WHY DID THAT BOAT HAVE TO HIT US! WHAT DID WE DO TO HAVE THIS CURSE ON US!"

Molly smashed a hole into the wall of their home

"Molly I'm sorry it has to be this way now," Mac said "But this is how things are now. No amount of money can bring back are old bodies. And it's not like a time machine' just going to pop out of nowhere."

Just then the show on the TV changed

"We interput this program to give you a news flash," Ann Gora of Kats eye News said

"This is Ann Gora of Kat's Eye News, reporting from Megakat bridge, where the Past Master has summoned an army of undead warriors from the past. By using his magic watch."

"He with that guys got a time machine...Kind of," Molly said

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Mac asked

"Mac look in the mirrior," Molly said pointing to a nearby mirror in the room "Docha miss your old handsome face?"

"Oh ya," Max said remembering his handsome self

"And I miss my old beautiful self," Molly said (Molly was hotter in the flesh)

"Humanity here we come!" Mac said

So with that Mac and Molly got in their car and zoomed off to Megakat Bridge

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	3. Going Fishin

"Muwhaha!" The Pastmaster laughed atop one of the suspencion towers on the bridge as his army of the undead attacked the good people of Megakat city

Feral, Felina, and a whole bunch of Enforcers had arrived on the scene and were now fighting back the Pastmasters evil army.

And of course when it's sword and sheild versus guns and tanks, it's no contest on who will win.

"Ha beating up these boneheads is childsplay," Feral boasted.

"Ya I don't think we'll even need the Swat Katz uncle," Felina said shoting another undead warrior.

Yes it looked like the Enforcers were going to claim victory, that was until the Pastmater did this.

"Grrr these warriors are useless," the little wizard said "But I no what isn't,"

Just then, with the power of his magic watch. The Pastmaster opened another portal through time and space, and a giant dragon came out of it.

The Enforcers tried to bring down the giant creature, but to no avail

Thankfully though Callie had heard about the situtation and called the Swat Kats.

Who were almost at the battle now

"Whoa T-bone check it out,"Razor said seeing the dragon

"Time to make this overgrown lizard extinct," T-bone said

"Launching missles," Razor said as they fired at the dragon

In no time at all the massive fire breathing lizard was no more

"NO!" the Pastmaster cried

"Freeze!" Felina said as she stood behind the little wizard now. She has used her grappling hook to climb up the bridge tower.

"You can't trap the Pastmaster!" the villain yelled as he aimed his watch at the female enforcer

Yet just then the Swat Kats hit him wth an octups missle, pinning him down. Also this made him loose grip of his watch and it fell into the water below

"MY WATCH!" The Pastmaster cried

Without his watch he was powerless and Felina easly cuffed him and sent him to jail. With no more danger the Swat Kats returned home as well

Meanwhile lurking in an ally in the distance

"These is great Mac," Molly said "Now all we gotta do is fish out the Pastmasters watch"

"Well lets steal ourselves and boat and go fishing," Mac said

With that the two went to Megakat cities docs, hijacked a boat, and were off in search for the magic watch that held the key to the return of their humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	4. Back to the Past

Mac and Molly were now on the water near Megakat bridge.

"Okay Molly," Mac said with a couple of fishing poles "Lets fish it out,"

Sure they could've just jumped into the water, but if they did that, then their robot bodies would short out and they'd die.

After a couple of tries they managed to catch, a boot, a licens plate to a car, glasses, empty soda cans, and a necklace.

"Darn," Molly said trying again "It's got to be down here,"

Yet when she reeled in her line, there it was. The Pastmasters watch.

"Molly you got..." Macs joy was cut short as some Enforcer choppers were coming at them

"This is Feral of the Enforcers," the big chinned cat said "Surrender or be blow to bits! You have ten seconds to comply"

"Molly hurry, use it," Mac said

"Ten, nine," Feral began

"I don't know how it works," she said

"Try winding it," Mac said

"Five, four," Feral continued "Three, two, one, ze..."

Before Feral could finish clouds suddenly covered the sky, and pink lightnig shot out from them, hitting a few Enforcer chopperes.

This was followed by a time portal opening up in the sky, which sucked in Mac and Molly, along with there boat.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know.<strong>

**More stuff l8ter**


	5. Old Crimes

Mac and Moly were flying around in the wormhole, it kind of looked like what Marty from back to the futrue experienced.

Except when Mac and Molly got to the past they weren't any flamming skidmarks.

"Ah!" Mac and Moly said holding onto the boat for dear life, which crashed in some water, making a huge splash

"What just happened?" Mac said

"I think we just went back in time," Molly said

Mac looked around

"Nothings changed," he said

"We've only been robots a couple of months," Molly reminded him

"Still dosen't tell us when we are," Mac said

"Well I'm sure that will," Molly said pointing up at the bridge

On the bridge was a car chase

"Huh!" Mac aid "That looks like are old car,"

"It is are old car Mac," Molly said

It all came back to Mac just then. This was the day they comitted the horrible drug robbery and murder of five people. Which caused them to get sent to Alkatraz.

"Molly we got to get to the city docks," Mac said "Thats where we got arrested tonight,"

I'm on it," Molly said putting the boat in full speed towards to their destination

As they were doing this though, a fisherman was on another boat in river fishing. The same one that Mac and Molly beat up and stole his boat,"

"Wow that looks like a nice boat," the kat said "I should save up and buy one like that one day,"

* * *

><p>Nigt fell on the city<p>

Mac and Molly had hidden near the dock house that their past selves were currenty in.

Inside, their past selves were enjoying the fruits of their crime with their mob.

Molly peeked in through a window at her past self, her beautiful hair, her silky smooth, sexy body.

"That'll be me again soon," Molly said

Just then some Enforcer cars came speeding up to the dock

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	6. Back to the Present

"This is the Enforcers!" Feral said "Come out with your hands up!"

"Ya, or we'll have no choice but to use force!" Steele said

"Man I forgot how annoying that Steele guy was," Molly thought

"You'll never take us alive copper!" Past Mac, Molly, and the rest of their gang said firing at the Enforcers

"C'mon Molly," Mac said "We got to make sure we don't get caught,"

"I know that," Molly said

Mac and Molly jumped out and began to fight the Enforcers

"What the heck are those things!" Steele said freaking out

"Who cares," Feral said just shoot them,"

Of course this was useless, bullets couldn't stop the Metalikats

"Take this Feral! Mac said shooting back "Ya big chinned freak!" (Seriously that chin of his is freaky big)

* * *

><p>"Mac what the heck are those robot things?" Past Molly said watching their future selves fight outside<p>

"I don't know but right now they're are guardian angels," Past Mac said "C'mon Molly, we got to get to the car and scram,"

"Just let me get the loot first," Molly said grabbing a bag of the goods,"

* * *

><p>Back outside the Enforcers contiuned to battle the Metalikats<p>

"It's no use Feral these robot freaks just wn't go down," Steele said

Yet just then a certain black jet was flying towards the battle

"The Swat Kats?" Mac said "This didn't happen when we got caught!"

Little did they know, Callie was driving home when she saw this battle going on. And of course she called the Sawt Kats to help.

"Whoa Razor," T-Bone said "What are those Robot things?"

"I don't know," Razor said "But lets see if they like a hydro bomb

With that Razor pressed a button and the Turbokat unleased a little ball the sprayed out a bunch of water on everyone

Sadly the Metalikats werewaterproof

"No good," T-Bone said "Try the cement blaster,"

"Will do," Razor said as he unleased the the crazy cement shooting gun, which then trapped the Metalikats in quick drying cement

"Ah!" Molly said "We're stuck!"

"So much for stopping ourselves from..."

Just then Mac and Molly vanished.

"What the?" Everyone said confussed

Thanks to the the confussion the Metalikats caused. Their past selves had managed to escape and were now already drivning out of the city.

So since Mac and Molly were neve caught, they never went to jail, never tried to escape and never became the Metalikats

* * *

><p>Back in the present now<p>

Mac and Mollly had used the money they got from selling the drugs to leave the contry ad start a new life in Italy

"Gosh I missed my old hair," Molly said stroking her finger through it

"And I missed drinking," Mac said popping some bubbly "To the return of aree fresh and bone!"

"Inde..." Moly suddenly threw up just ten

"Molly you alright?" Mac asked

"I fee sick," Molly said

"Lets get you to a doctor," Mac said

A short doctor trip later, Mac and Molly discovered that Molly was pregnant.

"Oh Mac," Molly said "Everything is better than ever now Molly said filled with joy,"

"And then some," Mac said rubbing Moly's belly

And they all lived happily ever after

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>


End file.
